Morgenröte/Kapitel 23
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 22 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 24}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 23. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Flügelschatten über Wasser (wird hier fälschlicherweise Stern genannt) *Fang vom kreisenden Adler *Rußpelz *Kleinwolke *Rindengesicht *Moorkralle *Mottenflügel *Mohnblüte *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Morgenblume *Purzeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Fischjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Schwarzstern *Feuerstern *Leopardenstern *Riesenstern *Vogel der den Wind reitet *Brombeerstern *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Krähenpfote / Krähenfeder *Sturmpelz *Tüpfelblatt *Ampferschweif *Fels wo Adler nistet *Borkenpelz *Kurzbart *Spinnenpfote *Rauchfell *Habichtfrost *Morgenblüte *Unbekanntes Junges aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Birkenjunges *Bernsteinpelz *Unbekanntes männliches Junges aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte Jungenmutter aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Federschweif *Silberfluss Erwähnte Charaktere *Scharfzahn *Graustreif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Leuchtende Wasserfläche *Silberne Katze Zeremonien *Krähenpfote wird zum Krieger Krähenfeder ernannt Sonstige Orte *Berge **Höhle des eilenden Wassers ***Frischbeutehaufen ***Höhle der spitzen Steine *Wald-Territorium **Mondstein Tiere *Adler *Ratte *Kaninchen *Löwe *Maus *Floh *Krähe (im Original eigentlich Rabe) Heilmittel *Jakobskreuzkraut *Wollziest Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Rattenbiss Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Stamm, WindClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, SternenClan, Fangbeute (nur im Original), Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Höhlenwächter, Seher (nur im Original), Beutejäger, Zukünftiger *Clanränge: Heiler, Zweiter Anführer, Königin, Schüler, Junges, Anführer, Mentor, Heilerschüler, Krieger *Zeit: Mond *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 322: Der Satzrest "(...), their eyes gleaming (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 300 von Dawn) *Seite 323 und 327: Die Kätzin Flügel wird fälschlicherweise mit Stern übersetzt oder ersetzt (vgl. Seite 301 und 304 von Dawn) *Seite 323: Der Begriff caught-prey, also "Fangbeute", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Essen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 301 von Dawn) *Seite 323: Der Satzrest "(...) to the pile of fresh-kill." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 301 von Dawn) *Seite 325-326: Der Rang healer, also "Seher", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Heiler-Katze übersetzt (vgl. Seite 302-304 von Dawn) *Seite 325-326: Der Clanrang "medicine cat" (wortwörtlich eigentlich "Medizinkatze") wird im Deutschen mit Heiler oder Heilerkatze übersetzt. Die Katze, die den Stamm des eilenden Wassers anführt, hat den Rang "healer" (wortwörtlich "Heiler"), welcher im Deutschen mit Seher übersetzt wird. Dadurch kommt es an dieser Stelle zu einem Übersetzungsproblem, denn als Steinsager nach dem "healer" fragt, denken die Clan-Katzen zunächst, er würde die "medicine cats" meinen. Durch die Übersetzung von "healer" als "Seher" würde sich das Problem an dieser Stelle erübrigen und konnte nur wieder eingebunden werden, indem der "healer"-Rang an dieser Stelle wortwörtlich mit "Heiler" übersetzt wurde (vgl. Seite 302-304 von Dawn) *Seite 325: Der Satzrest "(...), we are." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von Dawn) *Seite 330: Der Satzrest "(...), her fur quivering." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 308 von Dawn) *Seite 330: "Wohin du auch gehst, wir werden nach dir suchen." - Statt du und dir müsste es "ihr" und "euch" heißen, da später, auf Seite 354 die rede von "uns" ist (vgl. Seite 308 von Dawn) *Seite 333: "Fels ließ ein belustigtes Schnurren hören." - Vor dem Wort belustigtes müsste "unerwartetes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unexpected ist (vgl. Seite 310 von Dawn) *Seite 334: Der Satzrest "(...) as soon as they left the warmth of the cave." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 311 von Dawn) *Seite 335: "(...) und tötete es mit mitleidloser Geschwindigkeit." - Statt mitleidloser müsste es "gnädiger" oder "gnadenvoller" heißen, da im Original die Rede von merciful ist (vgl. Seite 312 von Dawn) *Seite 336: "(...) den Glauben an den SternenClan?" - Statt den müsste es "euren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von your ist (vgl. Seite 314 von Dawn) *Seite 337: Das Wort "fragend" vom Satz "Birkenjunges blickte fragend seine Mutter an, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 314 von Dawn) *Seite 337: Der Satzrest "(...) with warmth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 314 von Dawn) *Seite 338: "(...) magere alte Krähe." - Statt Krähe müsste es "Rabe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von raven ist (vgl. Seite 315 von Dawn) *Seite 340-341: Die Kriegerwache wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Totenwache bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 317 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 23 Kategorie:Verweise